


Wrong Vote

by execution_empress



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 2 ends in an entirely different way. Spoilers for Chapter 2 and more of SDR2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Vote

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [AU idea](http://anangelsmilk.tumblr.com/post/47626245319/more-an-au-where-they-voted-chapter-2-wrong-and) of Chapter 2.

The words echo in her head. The lights flash in front of her eyes. Everything seems to be spinning. It all replays in her head and she still can’t believe it.

“You all thought the one that killed Mahiru Koizumi was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu? You bastards can’t get anything right!”

The world stops for Peko. Why did her master take the blame? Why did he say he did it? She turns to him, her eyes wide with confusion, and she sees he’s trying to be strong. His balled up fists are shaking and he keeps staring down at the ground.

“Why?” It’s a simple question and he ignores it. “Bocchan, why?” Tears well up in his eyes and he doesn’t look her way. “I told you I’d take care of it.” 

“And I told you to escape. It’s nothing big.” He shrugs his shoulder, treating it like it’s no big deal, but it doesn’t help settle her nerves. Her heart is racing and her head spins and she’s not sure if she can stay calm. She’s almost grateful for the interruption. 

“There’s a new sort of hope born, isn’t there?” While everyone wants to ignore Nagito or tell him to shut up, instead they listen. It’s the last time they’ll hear him speak. “He wants you to live. He hopes you’ll live on for him. How great!”

“What?”

“What beautiful hope! It’s so sweet and fragile! It could easily turn into despair, but it’ll shine on as a memory in your heart, won’t it?”

It’s all so crazy. Peko turns to her young master, not wanting to take her eyes off of him or blink. She’s afraid of seeing him for the last time.

“Why? I wanted you to escape.” Her strong demeanor starts to fade with the twitching of the corner of her lip. The longer she stands there, the more it starts to sink in that this is the end.

“Bocchan...”

“I told you to stop with that ‘bocchan’ and ‘master’ shit.” His voice starts to waver. It’s time for his tough guy demeanor to crumble. “Just remember me, got it?”

“I wanted you to live. I’m your tool. I’m your sword and shield. I’m supposed to protect-”

“Stop it with that tool shit, you stupid idiot!” He finally turns to her with tears welling up and his nose already running. When he yells his voice cracks and it causes her heart to break even more. “I told you none of that mattered! We’ve been together since we were little! I didn’t want you to protect me or be this or that! I wanted you to stay by my side!”

Her stomach sinks with a thousand memories of his voice, overlapping again and again, telling her to live normally, to not worry about him or the Kuzuryuu family, to not rely on that family or that name. The loudest voice comes from the most recent incident, where he yells her to run away and he’ll take the blame. And he did.

“Upupupupupupupu!” Monobear’s ominous laugh snaps Peko from her thoughts. She turns to the bear as he holds his stomach and continues to laugh. “Time’s up! It’s time for graduation while everyone else is held back!”

She watches as, one by one, her classmates are executed. Death comes at them fast and slow, painful and painless, simple and intricate. There’s tears and screams and silence and fear and despair, despair, despair in every death. Their deaths should mean nothing to her, for a tool doesn’t have friends and a tool prepares for death, but it’s still hard on her. The last death is the worst of them all.

That’s when Fuyuhiko dies.

Seeing him up against electrical Monobear dolls dressed as mobsters, Peko knows she can’t let him die that way. She takes out her sword and runs right into the battle. 

“Peko? What the hell’re you doing here?” 

Under her protection, Fuyuhiko is safe. Her sword slashes through bear after bear. She’s swift and powerful. Even when more come, she just takes them out. She runs ahead of Fuyuhiko and he follows. They both have hope. It looks like he’ll actually survive. 

As they run, Fuyuhiko notices one of the Monobear bots behind them is still active. Standing in front of Peko, he tackles her down. She groans and as soon as she turns around, her heart stops. There’s a knife lodged in his stomach. He pulls it out with a grunt and she tries to move to him, but he quickly moves over her. The Monobear bots gather around them. He uses his body as a sheild as he’s stabbed repeatedly.

Her red eyes well up as she watches, horrified and sickened. A strangled cry leaves her throat and he just smiles down at her.

“I wanna protect you too, Peko. I don’t need a sword or shield. I can be yours.”

“Bocchan!” Her lips quiver and she starts to cry. “No! Please! Let’s go! We can still run!” They can’t, she knows it, but she doesn’t want to accept it. His blood drips down onto her. It all feels like a horrible nightmare.

Fuyuhiko shakes his head and coughs up more blood. He doesn’t have much time, as shown on his pale face, but he keeps talking. “Just remember me, please. I just wanted you at my side. Now I- I don’t want to leave you. I never wanted to leave you.” He tries to smile but fails. He starts to cry and that makes Peko even more upset.

“Bocchan. Don’t leave me! Please! Bocchan!” She cries and cups his face, trying to wipe away his tears. After another minute, the Monobear bots stop stabbing him and she holds him in her arms, where he passes away.

Holding her beloved young master, Peko lets out an anguished cry. It’s her fault. Fuyuhiko died because of her. He even died protecting her. She couldn’t save him. Her sobs don’t stop, even as she lays him down. 

Monobear walks over to her and touches her shoulder. She looks at him with swollen red eyes and snaps, “What? What do you want? Haven’t you done enough?”

“Me? What did I do? You’ve graduated! You did this! Upupupupu!” He laughs and she stares at him. Though there’s anger in her eyes, there’s also despair. That’s what he wants. “I always knew the more showy ones would cry tears of despair like waterfalls!”

“Shut up!”

“Now now, I’m just trying to give you some advice!”

“Some advice?” she spat. “What more could you do to me? You’ve already ruined my life!”

“Again, that was you. You did this to yourself.” He tsked at the swordwoman and shook his head. “I was just going to tell you that you’re going to wake up now.”

Peko looks at him confused. “Wake up?”

“Yep! I’m even letting you keep your memories! Aren’t I nice?” He’s the only one to laugh. “I thought you should know that it’s the Future Foundation that you should blame.”

“The Future Foundation?”

“Yep! They’re the ones that did this to you and your friends.” Monobear’s sinister grin grows as he sees her tears dry. The anger and despair are mixing together and she’s seething with rage. It’s wonderful to him. “Why don’t you find them and get your revenge on the ones that killed your beloved little, and I really do mean little, master! Upupupu!”

Monobear leaves and she doesn’t even notice. Peko smirks as she plans it all in her head. When she wakes, whatever he means by that, she’ll get her revenge. She’ll find the Future Foundation, whoever they are, and kill them all. She won’t do it so quickly though. She’ll kill them slowly. She’ll torture them. She’ll make them cry, just as they had done to her.

Peko lets out a crazed laugh as she looks at the sky. Her blood red eyes grow crazed swirls in them, like Junko and Nagito once had. With a murderous smirk on her lips, she stands and waits to awaken. The despair that she feels must be shared and she’ll make sure she shares that despair with the world.


End file.
